Of Smirks and Snarkiness
by ErinGoldielocks
Summary: The war is over, the light side has won. Draco Malfoy helped in the downfall of Voldemort. But the war had torn up many. Will Hermione and Draco be able to pick up the broken pieces that were left behind? A romance story of love, and overcoming fear.


**A/N:Hey everyone, this is my first story ever. I'm 13 years old, and I've been reading HP fanfics forever. :)**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing of the Harry Potter universe. That all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Of Rude Awakenings **

Hermione woke up with a groan, her eyes rapidly blinking. She pushed her blanket away from her over heated body, her mind still hazy from a comforting dream; a rare occasion. She would normally wake up screaming and mumbling about the things she had seen in the war. She tried to stifle a yawn, and gently stretched the knots in her back away. She noted that it was a Saturday of March. No lessons today. Hermione couldn't decide if that was a good or bad thing. The weather had seemed to finally warm up, and spring time brought many peace and joy. Time seemed to fly by when you were at Hogwarts, she mused. This was her last year, and she promised herself to cherish every moment of it.

Glancing at the alarm clock rested atop of her white dresser, she was slightly annoyed to find that it was only 7'o clock. 'I could have slept in', she irritably thought. 'At least I didn't wake anyone else up'. That was one of the many benefits of being head girl. Hermione had a whole room to herself, which was right across the head boy's room. She also had a bathroom that could rival the prefects. This year, the head boy position was occupied by Terry Boot. She didn't know Terry well, but he was a studious Ravenclaw, that was an excellent leader, if the war had anything to say.

Her room was painted a light lavender color. Even though she found the actual Lavender to be more than slightly annoying, the color soothed her. It was decorated with mounted pictures of herself with Ron and Harry. The largest picture in the room was encased in an elegant gold frame, and hung directly on the wall facing her queen sized bed. It was of a man, woman, and a young girl, all dressed nicely, and sitting on a couch. It was obviously professionally done, as the colors were vibrant and their faces flawless. But there was one thing that didn't look unrealistic, and that was their expressions. Each person had a radiant, carefree smile on their faces, and the little girl had an impish grin plastered on. Hermione sighed, that was the only picture she kept of her family. She destroyed the rest just right before the horcrux hunt in an attempt to keep them safe.

But that was all a waste, she grimly thought. A traitor had shown their face in the midst, Angelina Johnson. Even the name made her blood boil. Poor George had been devastated by his beloved's betrayal. Even more so, was that it was her information that led to the final battle, and indirectly, had caused Fred's death. But Hermione could understand a little where Angelina was coming from. After all, her parents were held hostage by the death eaters, and she couldn't let them die. What Hermione would never be able to forgive her for, was that she gave away the location of Hermione's parents.

The sky was clear blue on the chirpy morning, and she brushed all the depression thoughts away. She walked towards the enchanted mirror, and saw a young woman who had seen death countless times. "Ohhh dear, you look like you need a pick-me-up", the mirror spoke. Did she? Hermione wondered. She didn't notice any difference of that and 4th year, although she looked a little paler. Her brunette hair still wild and bushy, her face oval and plain, her body, with the smallest of curves. "Let me fix that for you real quick", the mirror simpered. In the blink of an eye, her un-tamable curls loosened into glistening ringlets, her face gleamed with the hint of make-up, and her drab pajamas morphed into casual attire. Hermione smirked; this was definitely a perk of being head girl.

She made her way down the spiraling staircases, and into the great hall. It was scattered with a only a handful people chattering about, and eating their breakfasts, as to be expected. Hermione had given up on S.P.E.W. when she learnt the truth about house elves. Or more like Winky and the kitchen elves had a convention with her.

Her eyes immediately began scanning around the room for a friend. She smiled to herself as she spied Pansy's jet black hair at the Slytherin table. Hermione started conversing with her a few months back, when they both were trying to find the same book in the library. Pansy had surprisingly been an intelligent conversation, and Hermione had found her to be very intriguing. Her family had been neutral in the war, and since Pansy did not partake in any murders, Hermione was more than happy to welcome her as a friend. She had proved to be viciously loyal, defending Hermione from insulting words. Sometimes, Hermione wondered why Pansy was not placed in Hufflepuff. She had told her this, and Pansy only glared and scoffed, "because Hufflepuff is for losers". Hermione could tell that Pansy didn't actually think that, only it was hard to change old morals.

Shaking her head in an attempt to lose the memories, she walked towards Pansy's direction, her boots making a clickity-click sound along the way. Hermione was surprised to see that she wasn't alone, but with an attractive blonde. Of what she could see from her angle, he was wearing a plain white shirt that was partially unbuttoned, showcasing a pair of toned arms. She suddenly felt jealousy directed towards Pansy for talking to the mystery man. That was strange, she thought, since she hadn't felt any attraction to a guy since 5th year.

As she got closer, the image became clearer, and his head turned just as Pansy spoke, "Hermione! Come and join Draco and I." 'Draco, as in Draco Malfoy?' No one had seen him since the final battle. Hermione's mind whirled around, as she finally conjured up words. "What are you doing here?",she said snarkily. Just because he turned light didn't mean she was just going to ignore the years of torment she went through at his hands. "Well, well ,well, if it isn't the resident head girl. I'm here with my friend, something I assume you are unfamiliar to." He said sarcastically, his infamous smirk making his face even more attractive. Hermione's eyes widened, and her cheeks turned rosy as she realized she had just been checking out Draco Malfoy. "Well well well, if it isn't the resident ferret boy", Hermione retorted back bitingly. She was disappointed that the comment had not gotten a rise out of him.

Hermione knew it was immature, but couldn't resist. His jaw clenched, and her sullen mood turned into triumph. Pansy was intriguingly glancing back and forth at them. Before Malfoy had a chance to even open his moth, Pansy irritably said, "Break it up, this isn't a wrestling match". Oh, but Hermione felt like it was, both parties intensely glaring at each other, daring the other to break connection. Her frown was replaced by excitement, as if she had been struck by a great idea. Hermione warily looked at Pansy once, and knew she was up to something. "Draco, why don't you come with us to Hogsmede tomorrow?" Pansy sweetly said, whilst batting her eyelashes. His right eye twitched. "And why should I waste my time with you two?"His smooth voice intruded. Pansy twirled her hair, "because you love me", she giggled. Hermione's stomach churned, for a reason unknown to her. "Pansy, you know we're over, and I don't have any feelings for you anymore", he drawled. Pansy narrowed her eyes, "Well, then because .me.", she spoke menacingly. Malfoy's face contorted angrily before admitting into defeat. "Fine", he spit out. "Meet you in the three broomsticks, 11'o clock sharp." "Good", Pansy chirped.

Hermione looked upon that scene with astonishment and amusement. Pansy seemed to be able to manipulate Draco easily. 'I wonder why he owed her a favor', Hermione pondered. "Well don't just stand there, sit down", Pansy's bossy voice had awakened her from her trance. She was about to walk towards the farther seat, when a cool hand rested on top of her arm, as if to stop her. "No need", a silky voice spoke. Malfoy then stood up, and pulled the seat out for her.

Staring at Hermione's surprised face, he then hesitantly added, "See you tomorrow Granger". He smirked, "glad to see you've finally decided to get rid of that bird's nest of an excuse you call hair." Before Hermione could retort, he sauntered away like he owned the castle. "Uggg", she fumed. He just got to her so easily. She flopped down onto the seat and began piling eggs on her plate furiously. "Are you alright?" Pansy amusedly asked. "Glad you find that funny, and yes," Hermione grumbled.

She then attacked the eggs ferociously with her fork and knife. Just when she thought he had changed, he just had to ruin it by insulting her hair. Hermione thought back to the moment they had touched. It was electrifying and almost scary how she still remembered the feeling. His hands were so smooth, long, and elegant. 'Snap back to it, this is Malfoy you're thinking about'. Her cheeks turned crimson red when she thought about his infuriating smirk. The years have certainly done him some good, and there was a maturity she hadn't seen before in his eyes. The years of playing quidditch had definitely paid off. Hermione smirked, oh yes, it had definitely paid off. She admitted, Malfoy might be a jerk, but he was an attractive, delicious jerk.


End file.
